The Protector, The Destroyer
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Even still the prince was smart enough to stay away, when every demon he sent to investigate the welfare of the eldest archangel did not return, Asmodues did not get to where he was without having some wits about him. So he leaves the being in the cage alone, and vise versa. Until he makes one fatal error that risks everything he has built to come crashing down around him.
1. Chapter 1

Despite contrary belief, he was not so insane, so lost to his own wits.

The screams those took as the screams of insanity were screams of his rage, after all that he had done for those brats, they would leave him down here. They think taking the seat of Heaven is so easy, then let them try their hand at it, he had no doubts they'd be running to him by the years end.

Taking over after Father left is something he was sure he should be angered about but he couldn't find it within himself, honestly, he was ready to be done. Done trying to please a father he couldn't please, done ruining a family he cherished so much, much has happened since in his imprisonment.

He knows of the angels falling.

Of Metatron's deceit.

He knows of Fathers return and His departure.

He knows of Lucifer's anger, finding some of it to be justified, his brother had every right to be angry at this point. He had fought along side the Winchesters and Castiel, joined them in fighting the Darkness, and then had himself banished, thrown away whilst injured, and not once did any of them go in search of the younger archangel.

In respect to his aiding them, they only placed more blame on him, they blamed him for what happened with Castiel, despite it being the seraph who agreed to Lucifer using him as his vessel. They still treated him as a common criminal, and though he had done some heinous things in the past, he had done some good in the present.

He had seen what that witch had done to his brother, found himself rolling his eyes in exasperation and turning away from the sight of his brother making love, and then the nephilim was born.

For the first time in the longest time he smiled.

It was so pure, so bright, it reminded him of his brother before he'd taken that cursed mark for their Father. Just a small thing, a fledgling, barely even that, and he chuckled at the tiny things first moments on earth.

Using his gifts to get himself sweets reminded him so much of his youngest brother, Gabriel would adore this boy, his grace twisted at the thought of the messenger. A loss that need not be suffered, an innocent victim who's only fault was wanting his family to be unbroken once again, Gabriel did not need the fate that had come to him.

He stayed quiet when that pesky prince came to take the throne, minding his own place, Asmodeus left him alone and he made no movements.

Happy to stay in this forsaken place, watching over the little nephilim from afar, critiquing the three's parenting skills silently, to himself. He felt his grace boil in rage when Lucifer was thrust into the other world by the hunters mother. Leaving the boy in the care of the Winchesters. He screamed his rage when Dean Winchester dared threaten him, terrifying the demons posted around his cage.

Even still the prince was smart enough to stay away, when every demon he sent to investigate the welfare of the eldest archangel did not return, Asmodues did not get to where he was without having some wits about him.

And then he made his mistake.

The biggest of many.

The eldest in creation stiffened, the familiarity of the grace making him freeze in his shock, and then rage seized him.

* * *

 _From within the cage came a loud thundering boom, a mountain shifting, an island taking form, a volcano releasing its violent rage into the surroundings. The ground quaked and the demons backed away in terror when the construct began to glow a bright molten_ red _._

 _There had been no movement from within the confines for almost an eternity, and then the master had brought his new pet, the scrambled, running over each other. Anything to get away from the being's relentless wrath._

 _No one was left to alert the others._

* * *

Hell was in full chaos, the cage was opened, from within, and its only prisoner had walked out unscathed. Even the prince was uneasy, locking himself, his human comrade, and their prisoner within the throne room.

As if that was even close to enough to keep him out.

Asmodeus did not fear much, and with the power of the messenger running through him that list became even smaller, but even the messenger himself feared one being. Lucifer talked a big game but when it came down to it, even he stalled in having to face this one, and so his fear was justified.

 _He_ was not known for his mercy.

Facing the wrath and rage of the eldest Archangel was enough to frighten anyone.

Hell shook, the rage of the ancient being like a static in the air around them, at his side, huddled on the floor, the messenger whined softly behind the stitches keeping his mouth closed. He gave the angel a sharp look and he cowered away falling silent once more. A well trained puppy.

There was no stopping _him_. He who had been there at the universes birth. He who had named the angels. He who could destroy this universe they called home with a mere flick of his finger. Asmodeus sucked in a breath with the throne room doors turned a bright orange, burning into a darker red, the cast iron steaming from the heat against its surface, but he didn't move. He would not cower away from the other, never, he gave the messengers side a sharp kick when he crawled forward, enjoying the moment of him falling to the side with a pained gagged cry.

Ketch was behind him, undoubtedly preparing himself for an attack, he resisted the urge to throw an insult. This human thought he was smart enough, good enough, to take on the eldest archangel.

It was bravery or foolishness.

Perhaps both.

 _ **'Gav'riel.'**_

 _He knew that voice, knew the rage, knew the endless bounds of rolling grace that seeped from him. He hasn't been called that name in eons, and there is only one who would still call him such a thing, and he craves for his touch. His warmth. His_ safety.

 _Slowly, despite his mind telling him not to, he crawls closer to the door. Not even a foot away and the demon kicks him. It hurts. And he gives a strangled cry._

 _It only enrages him more, and Gabriel turns to look at the doors, tears welling in his eyes when they seem to melt away._

 _ **'Gav'riel.'**_

Ketch never see's whats coming, only ever has he heard rumors of what it is like to stand before the eldest archangel, one moment he's preparing himself to attack and the next he's dazed, head ringing, pressed up against the wall behind him. He doesn't know when he was thrown back and can't focus on that enough to try and remember.

In front of him stands a giant, and he has to tilt his head almost all the way back to see it's face, blue eyes glow in the dim lighting, Asmodues kicks at the air from where he's being dangled. The Archangel Gabriel is still whimpering, but not so much of his whimpers of fear, but of pain. He's cradled in a palm, a large palm, rings glisten in the flickering light.

He has never seen an angel's true-form before, and his mind doubts he is now, but even this is enough to send fear shivering down his spine.

Not a feeling he's used to mind you.

Blue eyes flicker down to him and his body shivers on its own will, involuntarily, he swallows.

 _ **'Human. I have defended your kind for eons on eons. I am your protector. But I can also be your destroyer on the same breath. Mind yourself.'**_

The demon prince hisses and spits, sputtering out something that he can't make out, those eyes leave him for the other, Asmodeus falls silent.

 _ **'Asmodues, Asmodeus, Asmodeus. I have watched you from afar. You amuse me I admit.'**_ , He peers down at the messenger, to those golden eyes that are filled with a fear he should not know, a shadow that should not darken their light, and he utters something in the guttural musical language of the angels, _**'Come after my flock again and I will ensure you know what true agony is.'**_

Hell's Prince nods against the hold on his neck, _**'And the boy is included in that Asmodeus. I admire what you've done in Hell, so I will spare you, do not make me regret my decision.'**_

Asmodeus is dropped then, and he crashes with a series of snaps and cracks, screaming out a strangled cry as the archangels power still smolders his skin.

Blue eyes spare them one last glance and then he turns, making his leave, and the ground still shakes even after he is long out of sight.

has only ever met the Archangel Michael once.

And he never wants to meet him again.

* * *

 _ **'My little Gav'riel, what has he done to you?'**_

Gabriel struggles to get his point across, tears still gushing down his cheeks, stinging his shredded lips. A fingers presses to the side of his face, the pad calloused but gently, warm to the touch, and he leans into it.

 _ **'You are alright now my little one. I will heal you as new.'**_

Michael examines the vessel closely, eyeing the runes carved into the skin, the sigils in the bones, a prison for pain. He touches the pad of a finger to the messengers back, and he arches, a silent cry of burning agony as his grace washes away the warding keeping him locked with in.

Gabriel sags in his palm, harsh ragged sobs shaking his frame, and Michael holds him closer.

 _ **'Come to me my little one, come to me, out of this vessel you hold so dear. Come out now little Gav'riel.'**_

The body in his palm surges, it spasms, and slowly but surely a trail of golden grace seeps from his mouth. He frowns at the lack of swirling golden grace, the true essence and form of an angel, but guides it closer with his free hand. Scooping it up in his fingers.

 _ **'Come now, just like when you were young, come close my little one and I will take the pain away.'**_

The messenger swirls closer, around his fingers, up his arm, and curls against his chest. Michael pauses in his stride, pressing a hand to the glowing mass for a moment, letting his own grace wash over him. Gav'riel glows bright for a brief moment and then falls dull again.

He stashes the vessel away for the moment, he will fix that as well, he knows how much his youngest brother adores this vessel. But first he has more to attend to. Perhaps he shouldn't have waited as long as he did to come back and clean up all this mess that was left in the wake of his Father's leaving once more.

But one of the powers he does not have is turning back time itself.

So they must move forward instead.

* * *

 **Okay guys! SO I couldn't not after seeing last nights episode! I'm sorry! Big bro Michael to the rescue! He's got some work to do and he's not letting Gabe go anytime soon. Should I continue it? Have Jack and Luce and everyone else make an appearance? Leave it as it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Im back y'all. I did have plans for this story but then stuff happened and it completely dropped down the drain, but its back now! We're on track and its gonna be a good one! Mike's freaking fixing the whole universe now, basically going to be a new god, and a better one then his deadbeat Dad is. Screw Chuck! *Sticks tongue out in disgust*_**

 ** _I don't now how many of you are still sticking around, but I love ya'll, thanks for being awesome!_**

 ** _…_**

"Undisputed,", Lucifer's shoulders went rigid at the voice, "Unquestioned,", he ducked slightly under the tone, "King", and he sucked in a quick breath of unease, "Of", he was getting closer and closer and he knew that power, "Heaven."

A hand settled on his shoulder and he hisses as if burned, fingers squeeze for a moment, and then it's gone. Lucifer knows who stands there, knows what he's really done, and that perhaps he has finally taken things too far for him to be here.

"What have you done now Lucifer."

It's not a question, and the tone that is used is not a good one, and he jumps from the Throne quickly. His face is colored in panic as he backs away from the larger man, standing behind the seat, not looking all too thrilled with his new title.

"Mi...Michael...What are you doing here?"

A single eyebrow is raised, and he steps forward, around the seat, and Lucifer rushes backwards. They are empowered by Heaven, being in this Throne room, but Michael supersedes everyone. He raises a hand in his direction, and the Morningstar falls still, unable to move from the hold his older brother has on him.

"How….How did you get out of the cage?"

Michael hums, stepping around to sit in the throne that is rightfully his by linage, it is him who is supposed to lead Heaven in the wake of their Father abandoning them, there is no other way to describe it, and thus far he has led them wrong. But no more. He was back now, and wrongs would be righted, those who did wrong would be brought to recompence for their actions, they would begin to rebuild their broken home and family.

He leaned back in the throne and tapped his fingers over the end of the arm rest.

"I built the cage, _baby brother_ , a regrettable decision that I can not take back now." He finally meets the Morningstar's gaze and the younger archangel swallows hard "One does not abandon another in a prison they've built themselves, they will surely have a key, I merely let myself out." He tilts his head, feeling for his Nephew, and frowns when he feels nothing in return. "The trouble you have caused is insurmountable, the question now is what to do with you," he raises his hand when his younger brother goes pale "I will _not_ be putting you back in the cage. We are creatures that live in packs. It was wrong to seclude you on your own and it is a wrong that will not be done again." The elder archangel shook his head and tapped the end of the armrest again "No. We will find something else."

Someone gasped from the doorway to the throne room, and he looked around the Morningstar to see who had joined them, wide eyes were staring at him from the entrance, and he smiled at them.

 _"_ _Michael."_

"Hello, Dumah, what has happened to your wings?"

A frown graced his features as he took in the sight of her, and he waved the younger angel closer with his left hand, she seemed hesitant but didn't dare defy the strongest angel in all of Heaven, so she crept around the frozen archangel to stand before the elder. Michael looked her up and down, frowning the entire time, and hummed under his breath. He beckoned her closer, and nervously, she knelt before him.

His grace was warm as it wrapped around her, and she gasped as she was enveloped, feeling it tingle through the cracks and burns, up into her wings, mending the feathers that had been damaged during Metatron's short time on the throne and inevitable casting them all out.

Michael pulled his hand away, and she gasped at the sudden retreat, he smiled in amusement "Let us see your wings now, shall we?"

Dumah nodded, stepping back, and rolled her shoulders as she unfurled her wings. She stared in shock at the pristine feathers, no longer bared and ruffled, but straight and whole, tears came to her eyes at the sight of them.

A warm hand caressed her cheek lightly and rubbed a tear away as it escaped, "Do not cry, little sister." He pulled her eyes away from her renewed wings and she nodded in his grasp, "Gather what remains of our family and meet in the Heart Hall, would you do that for me?"

After she nodded, silent in her remaining shock, the elder stepped around to face the Morningstar at long last. "Is the Garden still intact?" his brother nodded quickly, and he hummed in acknowledgement, nodding in turn "Good. You will go find me a switch and be back here in five minutes. If you fail to come back, I will come for you, and you will not elude me, you never have, if that comes to pass then we will take care of this private business for all those to see in the Heart Hall, do I make myself clear?"

"But I'm not a fledgling anymore Michael!"

"If you insist on acting like one, then you shall be _treated_ as one." He looked his brother in the eyes _"Do I make myself clear?"_

Lucifer nodded quickly, already going red in the face at the mention of the switch and felt the tension that came with it building up inside of him.

"Good." Michael waved his hand, releasing his brother from his hold, gesturing with his hand for him to make his leave, "Go. You have five minutes."

…

As he waited for his brother to return with his switch, and tend to that matter on hand, Michael sat back in the throne, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to drift. There, in another dimension, he felt the spark that was his baby nephew. He frowned to himself in the present at the thought of him being so far away from them all, where he could be protected as he grew, and drifted further to feel for the break in stream and once he locked onto it, he committed it to memory.

The door opened softly, and he gathered himself back in, opening his eyes at the others entrance, with one minute and thirty seconds to spare, Lucifer returned with the switch he had been sent for. Michael nodded, standing from the throne once more, holding out a hand for the item in question.

"Good. Now over the arm of the throne."

"But Micha—"

"Do not make me repeat myself, _baby brother_."

Lucifer nodded quickly, and stepped forward with haste, he was halfway over the arm of the throne when he was stopped again.

"No, first you will bare yourself, and then you will go over."

"But Micha—"

 _"_ _Now."_

He whined, but nodded, and did as he was told as quickly as he could.

The Morningstar jumped, yelping in numbing agony, when the switch hissed through the air and left its mark upon impact.

…

 ** _AN: IM BACK PEOPLE! YES I DID HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS AND THAT PLAN IS STILL IN ACTION EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME! LOL! And don't worry, Gabriel will be back, he's with Michael remember, he's just resting now. We got big bro Mike here fixing everyone's messes. He's back, with his head on right, and ready to make things happen._**

 ** _Does Michael know how to create more angels? Does he know how to get to the other dimensions? Will he be able to contend with Alt!Michael?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guess who started making appearances! He's gonna be around for a while! Happy Holidays everyone! I'm going to try and update a few more stories tonight but I make no promises!**

 **Reviews:**

 **SuperWhoAvengeLock Trash: Hahahahha I don't think anyone but me has those answers! He's gonna fuck up a lot of stuff, have no fear!**

 **Robin0203: He is amazing!**

 **Tripod Gal: I'm back! I love that you love it!**

 **Silverinumiko: Of course, thanks for reading it! Hahah we'll see! Everything has a plan! Michael's taking charge now, and he's gonna kick some ass!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading, I love that you love it! Mika is gonna basically replace God in this, cause Chuck is a douche and doesn't deserve the family He has, so Mika is taking over and gonna do good by them now. We're going to see a few familiar faces, have no fear, some might not be taken as good as others. Michael knows more on the workings of Heaven then most people would think. ;D**

 **ApocalypseGabriel: Hi! I'm sorry it took so long but I got some places I wanna take it, though it may be slow moving for a bit, it's not an abandoned story in the slightest! There will be more Gabriel and Healing and Big Bro Mike taking care of everyone!**

 **Cutecookielove: Awwww! I love you, in a none creepy way, thanks for liking it! He's like the best of both worlds; a lover and a fighter, someone that will hug you and kill for you in the same breath! Thank you! I was worried I was making him sound too…..gushy…..or something!**

 **…**

 _Adam Talking_

 ** _Michael talking_**

 ** _…_**

 _'Well that had to hurt. I don't think I've ever seen an ass turn that red before.'_

 ** _'Hush, and mind your language, you are talking to an archangel.'_** Michael sighed as he walked down the Axis towards the Heart Hall, surveying all the damage that had been done to his home while he had been otherwise indisposed, **_'Look at all this damage. What have I done.'_**

 _'Well from the looks of things, I'd say you made a mess, didn't you ever learn to clean up after yourself?'_

Lucifer gave him an odd look, watching his brother walk and look around himself, he seemed to only be half aware, as though something was drawing the other half of his attention away from the sights around him. He rubbed pitifully at his bottom again, and sighed for the eighth time in a row, when his older brother finally spared him a look. It was stern, his brother still upset at his actions, but there was a hint of remorse that shined in them now.

"I did not mean to be so rough, but how else will you learn?" he rubbed at his shoulder comfortingly "Do not worry, the sting will fade, though perhaps not for a while yet." He rubbed at his younger brothers head fondly, "Let that serve as a lesson to you not to cross me again."

 _'Look at you being all sentimental.'_

 ** _'Have you always been this cheeky? I don't remember you being nearly as troublesome when you first became my vessel.'_**

 _'Please, I was terrified of you back then.'_

Michael snorted softly, and his younger brother turned to give him a strange look, one that went unnoticed by the older archangel.

 ** _'And you are not now? I am still an archangel, the eldest archangel, I practically have the power of the universe in my hands.'_**

 _'Please, you're a giant teddy bear, you don't scare me anymore.'_

 ** _'Just wait until I get a vessel of my own. I will show you how truly terrifying I am.'_**

 _'If I were wearing boots I'd be shaking in them.'_

 ** _'Yes, keep pushing it, continue, as you humans put it, digging yourself a grave.'_**

"Are you _talking_ to your vessel?" his brothers voice pulled him from his inner thoughts, the conversation he had been having with the young man he had taken as his vessel. He looked to his younger brother with wide eyes, something akin to a deer in headlights as the humans would say, but nodded none the less.

"His name is Adam, not 'vessel'." Michael nodded in answer though, "I think you and he would get along, he is quite sarcastic, he reminds me of you in a way."

They turned to look at the Heart Hall, what was left of it, and both frowned, "What is the price of war?" Michael was the one who took the first step, and Lucifer followed after him, taking slow steps as though fearful of what they were about to face. Faces turned to look at them as they entered, far fewer then there should ever be, eyes filled with equal parts sorrow, agony, and exhaustion.

At the entrance stood one that he would recognize anywhere he may be, one that would follow at his side no matter where he goes without question, one that he had raised himself.

Nisroc stood at attention, but the weariness in his eyes could be seen by all, he was barely hanging on by a thread and it was all his own doing, and he caressed his cheek lightly, "My dearest Nisroc, my little warrior, I have abused your loyalty more times then I can count. There will be no more battle, this war is officially over, you deserve a rest."

"Sir, I will follow you anywhere."

"I know you would." He rubbed his thumb over the Power's cheek bone, "And I can't thank you enough for your loyalty. Your heart is truly your biggest strength. I will work to earn the forgiveness that I am to earn from you."

He smiled to his captain and moved forward, patting a few on the shoulder, setting his hand on a few heads as he passed them, until he stood in the middle of the small group. That was all that remained of their family, a meager group of angels, what was left of their once great family. They all stared to him for help, all silently begging him for his help, for him to do something, they were a dying species and they did not want to die.

 _'Its kind of creepy, they're all staring at us, say something man.'_

Michael hummed in agreement to that voice within his mind, the voice of the boy that contained him at the moment, and he spread his arms for them all as though to draw them all into an embrace, "Gather, my young brothers and sisters, gather close." He smiled at Dumah when she came to stand at his right side, her eyes had grown brighter since the return of her wings, and it brought him joy that he was the cause of that brightness, "I know the pain that has been caused to you in these last eons, but no more, the war is done, peace will be restored, and we will begin to rebuild."

"But what about our numbers?" He knew that one, Shamsiel, speaking when no one else had the nerve to, he smiled to him and nodded, stepping over to stand before him directly. Michael ignored the slight flinch when he reached up to caress his cheek, "I was the one who witnessed you all being created."

"So you.. You can bring us back…. You know how?"

"I know more than you would ever believe."

Shamsiel smiled at him, "You can…. We won't…. You won't let us all die?"

"Not so long as I live." He smiled at him, brushing his fingers over his cheek lightly, "There will be no more death. Only life."

Michael looked around, taking them all in, sharp eyes finding every flaw and vulnerability there was to be found, primarily in their wings. For what was an angel without their wings.

"First we restore your wings," he held his hand out, letting a piece of his bright grace shine, it covered them all in a blanket of tingling warmth. He chuckled softly when he witnessed a few of them shiver at the feeling, watching as their eyes lit up with the same shine that Dumah's did. There was a light that shone in their eyes when they turned back to look at him that brought warmth to his heart.

"Now we go to the Garden."

A fledgling tugged on the end of his robe, and he looked down to them with a gentle gaze as he kneeled for the little one to speak their piece, "Why the Garden?"

The archangel smiled, scooping the fledgling up to sit on his arm, "Because the Garden is where Life was first given." The fledgling giggled softly, cautiously, at being up so high and her little fingers curling into the shoulder of his robe, "What is your name, little one."

"Eraiah."

The Prince kissed her cheek lightly, eliciting another soft giggle, "It is an honor to meet you, little Eraiah."

She smiled at him, looking down to his feet, "You're so big!"

 _'How do you know she didn't just call you fat?'_

 ** _'Oh, would you just hush!'_**

"I've been told that quite frequently, I may be big, but you, you are very _small_."

She nodded to him, she would go with him to the Garden, "I want to come."

He smiled at her, "Thank you for your coming." She nodded, and he turned, gesturing for them all to follow him, and follow they did. Seeing an angel created was not something jut anybody had gotten to witness, and to think that the archangel would allow them, none would turn down that opportunity. They followed them, with the Morningstar, down the Axis to the Garden. Joshua smiled at them as they entered, a greeting that the archangel returned in kind, it was that sort of knowing smile and he wouldn't be surprised if the old Gardener knew what he was here for.

The archangel stopped just before The Tree, and the others gathered around, some looking around as if to try and spot anything out of the ordinary, perhaps to spot a new angel in the making.

"I don't see any new angels."

Michael winked at them, "Look closer, do you feel them, their grace is all around us. Life powers the Garden's very being." He leaned forward for the tree, smiling at the fledgling that still sat on his arm, Eraial smiled in return, watching with wide attentive eyes, and he leaned forward to press his palm to the trunk of the tree. They all watched mesmerized as the tree trunk began to glow, a soft light climbing up through the cracks, and it exploded above them, creating a dome over their heads, "You just have to know how to find it."


End file.
